


Trail of a Single Tear

by twstdaydreamer



Series: Twisted Tragedy [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twstdaydreamer/pseuds/twstdaydreamer
Summary: "All ever ask you is to stay awake. You did everything you can to stay awake even if it hurts you so much. Just for me. I’m sorry for being a selfish old man, little one. I…I’ll let you sleep now.”
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge & Reader
Series: Twisted Tragedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Trail of a Single Tear

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr, but might as well post it here xD and yes, this is the first blow from the angst train~

“At last, I can have you for myself,” Lilia grinned mischievously as he glanced lovingly at you. “I fear you'll forget me because too many people love you dearly, little one.” **  
**

“I would never,” you giggled, fishing out your camera and taking a cute picture of him leaning against the window sill.

He blinked for a few seconds before a smirk curled on his lips. “Kufufu. Are you that in love with me, dear?”

“Eh. It would be a fine addition to my ever growing collection of pictures.” You replied cheekily. “...of you, of course.”

As you fiddled with your camera, his expression became serious all of a sudden. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why, of course!" You cheerfully answered. You already prayed hard; you prayed hard every night. Although unlike the times you prayed for your life to last a little bit more, these days, you found yourself praying for your friends. You want them to be happy when the inevitability happens. You wanted him to be happy even after you die.

Well, as for yourself, you already felt contended. Others might curse the life you have if it happens to them, but to be honest, you really couldn't ask for more. Whoever divine entity controls this world, they already gave you enough blessings that you would consider yourself lucky.

All you wanted to do right now is to relinquish the remaining life they have given to you. To be by his side at your last moments, to cherish everything you still have.

That's the most important treasure you want to keep forever.

* * *

You two decided to embark on an adventure, one that would surely be memorable. You know the others wanted to come as well to spend time with you, but they respected your feelings that you wanted to be with him at your last…

You quickly shook your head. This isn't the time to think of depressing things!

"Is everything alright, darling?" You heard Lilia's voice called you outside of the confines off your tent. You excused yourself earlier, claiming that you have to change your clothes because you stink but the truth is…

"Yep! Just a little bit longer!" You replied, praying that your voice didn't quiver. Lilia noticed all things about you, but you still hope that he won't see that you're suffering too much now. He'll insist on going home and just rest. 

No, you won't allow that. You promised yourself that you would make this trip successful and happy. You promised that you will make him happy, even if it's the last thing you will do. 

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked playfully. "I can be very adept in doing so, little one." 

"As if!" You couldn't help but to laugh despite the excruciating pain piercing your chest. You clenched it hard, relaxing your breathing.

"Kufufu, I've already seen it! Why, you need not to hide anything from me." Lilia teased and you felt yourself blush. Surely, it's not the first time he would help you change clothes, but that's beside the point here!

After changing your clothes to a more comfortable one, you joined him in the bonfire. The pain in your chest hasn't subsided yet, but it's better to leave the tent or else he'll really fuss over you and insist you rest.

The rest of the night passed by. The two of you make the most out of the moment; fooling around, taking pictures, playing games, eating whatever (aside from his horrible cooking, but Silver made sure that his old man didn't bring anything he made for your sake), and Lilia tells you different stories about him and the interesting people he met in his life. 

You found yourself leaning on him, pressed gently on his chest with his arms wrapped around you. The bonfire continued to ignite as you began to reminisce the memories you had.

Then there was silence.

You felt contended in his embrace. His body was quite cold, as most faeries do. But you care less. You just wanted to be by his side.

"Whatever are you thinking, little one?" He asked, his hands gently brushing your locks. 

"Nothing in particular," you smiled at him in reassurance. "I just...wanted to live in peace. Like this."

"We can live here, if you want. We will build a family here." He murmured, kissing your forehead.

To be with Lilia. To live happily ever after. To have a family with him.

It was your ideal happiness. It's so perfect. It's your everything. But that was so damn impossible.

Your time is about to end.

The time to part is inevitable, and it's coming. It's getting near. You can feel it.

"Lilia…" 

"Yes?" 

"Lilia…"

"Hmm?" 

"I just wanted to call you." You said. "Lilia…"

You called him, repeatedly. You savor the taste of his name with your lips, never getting tired of it. 

Lilia Vanrogue...the ever mysterious fae that was once an honorable knight, who became a parent to both a prince and a human child, then became a vice dorm leader of Diasomnia...and the very same fae that you love with all your heart. The only one you love more than your life. 

You don't want to leave him, of course. You want to hold him forever. If only there's another way…

"You have to be happy, Lilia…" 

"With you, dear, happiness is achieved."

"You know I'm not going to be with you forever, right? At some point..I-I have to r-rest, too." Your voice cracked, choking on a sob that threatens to spill on your throat.

He fell silent for a few moments, before a sad smile broke through his lips. "....I know." 

You kissed his cheek before leaning on his shoulder. "Make the most of your life, Lilia. I know you still have a long life ahead of you. You will meet more amazing people out there. You could still find another happiness, possibly greater than I could ever give you. You still have Malleus, Silver, Sebek and everyone else by your side. Make more happy memories with them...even if I'm not there anymore."

Your chest pierced with another pain again. You gasped, feeling your heart getting wretched and twisted over and over again. You had become accustomed to the same pain, but it doesn't mean it hurt less.

"(Y/n)..." worried, he called you out, his hands grasping yours. Oh, how tempting it was to cast a healing spell on you. He had enough seeing you in pain. But human bodies cannot withstand the power of a fae, especially if the disease was already spreading in the body for a long time. 

He feared that he might only speed up the process of your...departure should he interfere.

You faked a smile, hiding the excruciating pain that was slowly killing you. "I'm alright." 

"..." Lilia didn't say anything, but he knew very well that you were lying. He was looking at you with all seriousness, and slowly, your facade started to crumble.

"It...it hurts." There's no point pretending. He knew. He knew very well that you were suffering more than one person can handle. But you hide it well. You hide it all this time. For his sake. It's always for his sake.

"I love you, Lilia." You cried, clutching his shirt until your hands turned white. "I love you so much. But, I'm sorry I can't stay with you anymore. The inevitable was...happening. And we don't have any choice but to accept it." You cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. 

Compared to the other passionate kisses you two had, this one was chaste, a pure one. When you kissed, you felt the bittersweet feeling of his immortality--the eternal taste of your love--it's not such a bad thing after all.

"I'll do what you desire, dear." Lilia smiled bitterly, his thumb wiping away the traces of tears in your eyes. "I will make the best out of my life. I will be happy together with everyone. I will treasure our memories for eternity. However, there was one thing I could not do."

Your lips trembled, forcing your eyes to shut as the pain worsened. 

"...I will never stop loving you. I will never find another person who could give me the same happiness you provide me.”

You can't take this pain anymore. You wanted to sleep now. You wanted everything to end right now. 

"I-I love you, Lilia." You continue to tell him. Never ending. Never getting tired until your gasping for breath. He pleaded with you to rest, but you resist. You have to tell him this. You have a feeling that this will be the last…

"Are…" Lilia trailed, pursing his lips. "Are you really tired now?"

Slowly, you nodded and smiled at him through blurry eyes. "Y-Yes. I'm tired. I want to sleep…" you said. "Is it okay? Will you be okay?"

He was silent.

"L-Lilia?"

He gently caressed your hair. “All ever ask you is to stay awake. You did everything you can to stay awake even if it hurts you so much. Just for me. I’m sorry for being a selfish old man, little one. I…I’ll let you sleep now."

Seeing the trail of that single tear fell from his beautiful eyes...is the most painful of all.

"You need not to stay awake anymore. Rest now, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr username is @twstdaydreamer, you can say hi to me, I don't bite xD although I only posted crackhead memes and self indugent fics there oof.


End file.
